


There Is No Rose Of Such Virtue

by MrSkull



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 只是胖噠群裏的腦洞有點點靈感就先把文寫一寫





	1. Chapter 1

島茂中槍的消息毫無預兆地發到裕子的手機裏。

裕子拉住正在宅裏商量生意的涉谷昴和村上信五就往車庫趕去。  
平時用的車早就等在他們面前，駕駛室裏的丸山隆平不合時宜地舉手點了個贊。  
涉谷露出非常不贊同的神態搖了搖頭，催促疑惑的裕子趕緊上車。  
「安田和大倉正在飛田那邊趕過去，亮醬剛從家裡出發。」丸山交待著，手裏的方向盤打了個大大的轉。  
車隨之重重地顛簸了一下，丸山被坐在副駕的村上扒了下頭。

即便師承開車如吃飯的村上，丸山的車開得並不平穩。  
以往都是有其他的小弟幫忙開車，但今天情況緊急，裕子只能抓住車廂裏的扶手期盼著儘快趕到醫院。  
車開出了一段距離，涉谷跟裕子說了幾句可有可無的話，但沒能成功分散對方的注意力。  
「Maru？這是去哪裡的路？」  
「啊？嗯……很快就會到的。」  
「茂先生不在醫院？」黑道總有相熟的可以處理各種事宜的診所，但像島茂這種級別的黑道貴人，自家就有規模不小的醫院。  
「不在那邊，」村上看丸山沒法回答，趕緊接話，「距離太遠，就找了個近的地方處理了。」  
裕子不置可否地抿了抿唇，透過後視鏡來回掃視前排兩人，轉頭看向身邊的涉谷昴。  
「怎麼回事。」  
涉谷正想怎麼編下去，眼神飄向村上求助，誰知回頭的村上被裕子逮個正著。  
涉谷齜了齜牙看向村上，「你看，我就說我和Maru不行啊！」

所以，當裕子一行人到達公園的時候，島茂見到的是一張白淨美麗但冷漠的臉。  
不遠處捧著一個便攜冷藏箱的大倉忠義和提著野餐盒的安田章大走來的時候，看到了裕子背影透出的不同尋常的氣息。  
「糟糕了，有殺氣……」兩人相視吐了吐舌，趕緊溜到島茂身邊坐下。  
「茂san，東西等下就能送到……怎麼了？」看到大家略有尷尬地回頭看，錦戶亮問號.jpg。  
島茂站起來拍了拍西褲上並不存在的塵土，賠著笑臉一般走過去拉住裕子的和服袖子。  
「哎呀，這個玩笑果然還是開太過了，」把人帶到櫻花樹下最舒服的位置，拍了拍防水墊上柔軟的座布團，「來來，裕子坐。」

島茂今天邀請裕子和大家一起賞櫻，樹下這幾個年輕的幹部都是他多年的得力助手。  
別看大家都只有三十出頭，見過的世面動過的腦筋已經不能與其他同齡人同一而論了。  
被眾男士簇擁的，穿著和服跪坐在座布團上的唯一一位女性，則是島茂最信任的親信，橫山裕子。  
橫山的父親是島茂出生入死的好兄弟，奈何被人盯上了性命。  
裕子被託付給島茂保護，在父親去世之後一直以情人的身份呆在島茂的組裏。  
但像涉谷他們都清楚，與其說裕子是島茂的情人，更不如說是他的養女和軍師。

裕子吹了吹手裏的熱茶，眼神隨著漸漸西沉的夕陽，默不作聲。  
「裕子san果然還是生氣了。」開口幫島茂緩和氣氛的是平日跟裕子較為親近的安田，畢竟是一起研究最潮流和服配飾的關係。  
「哪敢，」裕子瞥了還在旁邊笑嘻嘻的丸山，「剛才緊張過度了，還沒緩過來。」  
「那我來給裕子san揉揉。」丸山對裕子總是沒大沒小，這會兒手已經攀上對方的背輕輕上下撫。  
平時也不知道是玩笑還是認真，丸山經常對裕子說些讓人害羞的話。  
像是『你今天又比昨天美了更多』或是『這樣的裕子san讓我越來越喜歡』之類的，讓裕子羞得根本不想理他。  
島茂也從來不對丸山加以阻止，其他人就更不可能說點什麼了。  
仿佛是要把自己的養女交給丸山一樣，涉谷曾經這樣戲言過。  
涉谷曾經因為裕子的態度詢問過對方是否討厭丸山的行動，換來的也只是模棱兩可的回答。  
什麼『搞不懂Maru在想什麼』，『他應該只是在開玩笑』，如果不喜歡的話直接拒絕就好了啊！

裕子沒有說話，只是稍稍挪了挪，想要躲開丸山的爪子。  
他對自己的調戲可說是在眾人的縱容下越演越烈。  
一開始只是語言上的輕浮，最近有意無意會隔著衣衫進行一些曖昧的身體接觸。  
「Maru，你去那邊坐吧。」裕子實在無可奈何，指了指隔得最遠的地方。  
「為什麼？裕子san不喜歡我在身邊？」那張帥氣的臉隨之癟下去，像一隻委屈的狸貓似的。  
「你不是帶了單反麼，那邊拍櫻花應該最美了。」  
「喔，那是。」丸山摸起放在身側的相機，喀嚓喀嚓地摁著快門。  
趁著傍晚最後的一絲光線，透過隨風紛落的櫻瓣，穿著藍色和服的裕子像快要跟著日落融化在黑夜中般。  
被落櫻映得更添白皙的皮膚，因為酒精的原因稍稍透著桃色的面龐，在暮色中愈發清亮的黑眸，一幀一幀都被存進了丸山的相機裏。  
「Maru！」微醺的酒紅色的雙唇動著，喚著丸山的小名，「不要拍我。」  
「怎麼可以，裕子san不知道櫻樹下的自己究竟有多美。」

「又來了……」村上翻了個白眼，覺得自己快要窒息了。

酒已經喝見底，店家送來吃的也只剩殘羹冷炙。  
酒勁上了頭，涉谷趴在村上身上，聽著他絮絮叨叨地跟島茂撒嬌說要去唱K。  
大倉和安田跟錦戶不知道在研究手機裏的什麼東西，小聲說話大聲笑著，不亦樂乎。  
島茂最終還是拗不過村上，答應帶他們唱K續攤，還沒喝夠的大倉安田歡呼著贊成。  
涉谷想要回去，但被村上以想聽他唱歌為名留下了。  
「亮醬要一起嗎？」大倉問，但眼睛卻盯著丸山。  
「我得先回家了，」錦戶說著站起來，腳底抹油般走得飛快，「拜拜！」  
「這火燒屁股的反應是怎麼回事？」島茂笑了起來，「裕醬呢，要再喝點嗎？」  
「不了，」裕子雙手捂了捂臉，覺得腦袋暈暈的，「我想休息了。」  
「那好。」島茂看了一圈七歪八倒的人，當中只有一個人，整晚就著風月除了吃就是看人。  
「Maru，你開車送裕醬回去吧。」  
「好。」  
「我打車就行。」裕子挽了下木屐的帶子想要站起身，丸山已經站到了身邊來。  
他伸出攤開的手掌，默默地注視著裕子，藍色的和服未見淩亂，精緻的髮型也保持完好。  
只有眼神道出了醉意。  
「我沒喝酒。這個時間有點晚了，還是送你回去吧。」  
裕子盯住丸山的手掌，乾淨、厚實，不纖細卻好看。  
丸山見面前的人毫無反應，便蹲了下來，「怎麼了？是不是腳麻啦？」  
裕子伸手推了他一把，力道感覺得出來有點生氣。  
丸山也不惱，就著對方的動作握住了纖長的手。  
憑著良好的腰腿力氣站了起來，丸山也迫使裕子順著自己起身。  
「走吧，」丸山說，「再這樣看著我可就要吻你了。」  
「Maru，」島茂突然叫住丸山，招了招手讓他過來，小聲在他耳邊說，「要是敢弄哭裕醬，我會讓你變肉餅。」  
「茂san……」  
「不哭的話，你就看著辦吧。」  
「茂san！」  
「快走，你太紮眼了。」

車輛平穩前行，後座的裕子把髮髻上的簪子拔了下來。  
用手穿過頭髮往下順，讓束頭扯緊的頭皮終於得以放鬆。  
裕子的頭髮不長，放下來的話僅僅能搭在肩上，劉海一直修剪成能剛剛遮住眼睛的長度。  
如果做成髮尾內挽的髮型的話，以裕子優於大部分人的外貌，看起來就像個女大學生。  
還是校花那種。

等紅燈的空隙丸山從後視鏡觀察後座的人，看著那雙手在黑亮的髮絲間游走。  
然後順著滑到髮尾，捏了捏肩膀，輕輕歎了口氣。  
「穿著和服很累吧。」丸山輕輕開口。  
「還行。」  
「裕子san總是穿著和服，都沒怎麼看到過你穿洋裝。」  
「有些規矩總得守的。」  
「你還記得去年萬聖節的時候茂san讓大家打扮成小惡魔嗎。裕子san穿了套帶毛毛圈的黑色短衫短褲，當時到宅裏的弟兄們都忍不住一直盯著看。」  
「綠燈了。」裕子冷冷地回了句，把頭撇向一邊。  
那之後一路上丸山便不再說話，他知道裕子已經感到累了。  
隨時都為島茂著想，為他出謀劃策，還總是被一群男人天天圍著諮詢或求助——雖然他們親信這六個人都長得挺帥的不是——但處久了也總會想找個安靜的地方放鬆下吧。  
尤其是像裕子這樣本來就挺安靜優雅的一個人。  
「茂先生明天要去的地方，你們會有人陪同吧。」  
「這個時候就不要再想工作的事情了，好好休息一下吧。」  
裕子白了他一眼，閉上了嘴。

丸山有時候搞不懂，裕子對島茂的感情，是否屬於愛情。  
明知道島茂有另外一位真的情人，卻一直呆在他身邊為他付出，從來沒聽說過有其他的男人出現。  
為愛的人奉獻，也像是一些女性會做的事情。  
丸山無來由地感到點點哀傷，他停好車之後為裕子開了車門，然後盯著對方的背影皺起了眉頭。

裕子進屋之後跟大廳的人打了招呼，脫了木屐和襪子光著腳往自己的和室走。  
沒有聽到身後穿著襪子的人的腳步聲，裕子在打開門的一刻被不輕不重的力道推進了房間。  
「Maru？」裕子差點摔在榻榻米上，有點慍怒地看著來人。  
丸山無言地拉上門，轉上了門鎖。  
「裕子san……」  
「出去。」  
丸山看進裕子眼裏，堅定地搖了搖頭。  
「裕子san，你聽我說。」  
「我累了。」  
「請你聽我說，」丸山走近，拉起裕子雙手，「我喜歡你。」  
「你之前就說過了。」  
「我喜歡裕子san，真的非常非常喜歡。」  
裕子想要反駁，但丸山伸出食指輕輕按住她的唇。  
「裕子san……」丸山張開手臂把人抱了個滿懷，也不管裕子是否驚訝或是生氣，他捧住對方的頭，強硬又不失溫柔地吻了上去。  
裕子在丸山的懷裏用手臂使勁抵住他寬厚的胸膛，只能讓丸山停下親吻，但沒能把人推開。  
「你不是沒喝酒嗎！」  
丸山又湊過去吻住裕子的唇，柔軟的，微涼的，有點肉感的下唇讓丸山忍不住想要輕咬。  
裕子緊緊抿住嘴，不反抗也不順從。  
「裕子san，喜歡茂san嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「如果不是愛著茂san的話，那可以喜歡我嗎？」  
丸山還是保持章魚一般抱住人不放的姿勢，神情嚴肅得很。  
「你是對每個有好感的女孩子都這樣麼。」  
「我只喜歡裕子san，」丸山急了起來，索性借著體重優勢讓裕子跟著他一起向榻榻米倒去，「只喜歡你。」  
「放開我，Maru。」  
「那，裕子san，請你拒絶我。如果你說討厭我，我就放開。」説著丸山的手便順著和服下摆的空隙，伸了進去。  
「Maru！」裕子蹬著腿想躲開丸山的手掌，細緻的皮膚劃過對方掌心，反而催得撫弄的動作更熱烈。  
「裕子san，說你討厭我，不喜歡我，我就停下。」  
「你……走開……」  
這根本不是拒絶，丸山聽到自己腦海裏的一個聲音，然後他的手便不受控制般往上移，向著那禁忌的密林出發。

「！」覆上鼓起的手掌一瞬間僵住，丸山瞪大了雙眼看著裕子。  
那深洋般的眼眸波光粼粼，裕子紅著眼眶使勁推搡壓在自己身上的人。  
但丸山紋絲不動。  
「你走開！」  
「……裕子san，是……」丸山把手移到自己眼前，難以置信地凝視著蔓延的掌紋。  
「是。」裕子不再掙扎，放棄般平躺在榻榻米上。  
「是男的？」  
「是！我是男的！所以你快走開，不要再說喜歡我什麼的……」  
「裕子，不對，裕？是叫裕嗎？」  
一下子跟不上丸山的腦回路，裕子只能點點頭承認。  
「裕……裕親？可以叫你裕親嗎？」  
「哈？」  
「那，裕親喜歡我嗎？」  
「Maru，我是男的。」  
「有什麼問題嗎？」丸山皺了皺眉，「我喜歡裕親。裕親喜歡我嗎？或者說，裕子和裕親，喜歡我嗎？」  
「真是可怕……」橫山裕歎了口氣。他怎麼都沒想到，當自己偽裝成女性躲在島茂身後的事情暴露之後，這個傻瓜不僅一點都不介意，還根本不在乎。  
「究竟喜不喜歡！」丸山捧起橫山的下巴，又斷斷續續吻了起來，「喜不喜歡……」  
「好煩喔……」橫山救出自己的下巴和嘴唇，輕聲抗議。  
「裕親，喜歡你。」丸山甜甜的聲音從耳邊傳來，沒羞沒臊地。  
「知道啦。」  
「裕親，喜歡我嗎。」  
「唔……」  
「欸？」委屈的狸貓臉又出現，丸山撒嬌一般搖了搖懷裏的人，「不喜歡嗎？」  
「誰要回答。」  
「那就是喜歡？是不是？裕親喜歡我對不對？」丸山不依不饒，一邊說著一邊開始解對方和服的腰帶。  
「從什麼時候開始？在我第一次告白之前？還是聽了告白之後？」  
「你什麼時候告白過？還第一次告白？」  
「什麼啊，裕親~你剛來茂san家的時候我就說了這麼漂亮的人我可會喜歡一輩子的！」  
「只是喜歡臉啊……」  
「後來就越來越喜歡了，你聽我說，」扒衣服的手沒有停下來，「裕親煩惱的時候，開心的時候，擔憂的時候，生氣的時候，對我的告白感到困惑和害羞的時候，我都喜歡。」  
「等等你……」丸山把頭埋進橫山的頸窩，適時制止了對方的反駁。  
「還有，」丸山輕啃突起的鎖骨，「像現在，動情的時候。」  
橫山紅著臉，只能咬著手背才沒讓嘆謂溢出。  
「請讓我，繼續喜歡你。」

「マル・・・す・・・好き。」


	2. .:番外①:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 努力一下說不定還能有番外② :P

丸山把自己泡進浴缸之後，腦子才終於有種清醒過來的感覺。  
橫山已經在丸山的一輪照顧下進入了夢鄉。  
丸山在吻遍橫山後，給對方好好地釋放了兩次。  
畢竟對橫山從女性的認知改成男性，雖然對丸山並沒有什麼特別大的衝擊。  
但輕率地在第一次的親密中就完全佔有對方，丸山覺得這種做法實屬不妥。  
畢竟橫山還喝了酒，不算是在完全清醒理智的狀態下接受自己的。  
丸山舀了熱水潑到臉上，回想起剛才橫山的姿態，他酡紅的雙臉，咬緊的下唇。  
還有那讓丸山差點就控制不住自己的柔軟婉轉的嘆息。

那之後丸山扶橫山去洗澡，趁著空隙給對方鋪了床。  
等橫山出來後還幫他擦了頭髮，橫山塗臉的時候丸山就幫他吹頭髮。  
昏昏欲睡的橫山很快就被塞進被窩裏，然後是一個來自丸山的不帶任何情欲的晚安吻。

等丸山終於可以收拾自己的時候，夜已經過半了。  
下次得幫裕親揉揉肩和腰，丸山想，剛才捏的時候發現這兩塊的肌肉特別僵硬。  
如果情況允許，還是勸他慢慢改穿洋裝吧。  
雖然和服穿起來可以遮掩很多體格上容易穿幫的地方，但這樣長期的負荷還是太大了。

島茂的宅雖然很大，但固定在裏面住的只有島茂，他的情人，和橫山以及幾個幫傭。  
丸山洗了澡出來，剛才在大廳碰到的一個幫傭幫忙準備好了被鋪，他便抱著進了橫山的和室。  
被窩裏的人聽見聲音模糊地醒了過來，像是被嚇到一樣彈起來就想逃跑。  
「裕親，是我。」丸山把被褥鋪在橫山身邊，隔了一點距離，「不要害怕。」  
橫山看著他眨了眨眼，像是恍然大悟般頓了頓，又躺回被窩去。  
丸山迅速地將自己塞進被窩，然後手臂偷偷伸進橫山的被裏，摸到了對方的手臂。  
「裕親，手。」已經快沉進夢裏的橫山聽話地握住丸山的手，不一會兒就呼出沉穩的氣息。

「晚安，裕親，」丸山用自言自語的聲調說，「愛你。」

**Author's Note:**

> 番外
> 
> 丸山：怪不得裕親這麼高，我還想以後拍拖要是不能穿高跟鞋美美地豈不是很可憐。太好啦！


End file.
